Erase una de miedo
by Goldengirl-neko
Summary: Nittle grasper y Bad Luck encerrador en una casa encantada, que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de gravitation no me pertenecen a mi si no a su respectiva autora, yo solo los hago sufrir

Este fic esta basado en un capitulo de la serie Aquí no hay quien viva

**ÉRASE UNA DE MIEDO**

**Cap1. El comienzo**

**Un nuevo día en NG, los integrantes de Bad Luck se dirigían al despacho del presidente por orden de este**

**Al entrar los chicos vieron a Noriko, Ryuichi, K, Yuki y Tatsuha, Suichi corrió y abrazo mientras una gotita resbalaba por la cabeza a los demás presentes**

**-Bueno- comenzó el presidente- os e echo venir para proponeros algo, como ya sabéis en dos meses nos vamos de gira y mejor antes de ponernos a ensayar como locos y ahora que se acerca Haloween podríamos irnos de vacaciones - termino sonriendo**

**-Wiiii Kumagoro quiere irse de vacaciones con Shu-chan**

**-A mi me parece buena idea, así podríamos distraernos- contesto alegre Hiro- Tu que opinas Fujisaki?**

**-No estaría mal un poco de descanso**

**-Bien, entonces nos vamos pasado mañana**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Sabéis que me contaron el otro día?- dijo K**

**-El que?- contestaron los otros dos**

**-Una leyenda de una niña que murió en un edificio y su espíritu sigue allí**

**-Oye- dijo Hiro- se me acaba de ocurrir una idea**

**-El que?**

**- Y si aprovechamos que vamos de vacaciones para hacer una película de terror?**

**- Si, espera que ahora llamamos a Spilver-contesto Noriko**

**-Venga que va enserio, la haremos nosotros**

**-Es que lo demás no van a querer- replico K**

**-Es que no lo van a saber**

**-Oh, el mejor actor es el que no sabe que esta actuando no**

**-Exacto**

**Los tres se miraron con una sonrisa de cómplices**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Vamos a pasar aquí dos semanas?- dijo Shuichi mirando la casa**

**Esta era antigua y estaba rodeada de árboles frondosos además tenia una verja metálica muy vieja**

**-Venga Baka, no es para tanto- contesto Yuki **

**Todos pasaron al salón y allí Touma les dijo como se repartirían para dormir**

**-La primera para Yuki y Shuichi, luego Suguru y Tatsuha, Hiro y K, Sakano-san y Noriko, y en la ultima Ryuichi y yo, alguna queja?- ninguno dijo nada- bien pues vamos!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui traigo el capitulo dos, espero que os guste**

**Cap 2. Reparto e ideas**

**-Well!! Ya esta todo preparado**

**-Empezaremos con una película de terror y luego les decimos que aquí paso aquella leyenda y que nos lo han dicho en el pueblo**

**-OK lets go!!!**

**--------------------**

**Yuki y Suichi entraron a la habitación, daba tanto miedo como el resto de la casa**

**-Me parece que no voy a poder dormir aquí**

**-Estas asustado?- el rubio lo cogio por detrás y lo abrazo- no te preocupes**

**---------------------**

**-Debe haber un error- dijo Suguru molesto**

**-Por que? Te molesta compartir una cama? Temes que te pueda gustar?- dijo Tatsuha acercándose al otro**

**-Como te atrevas a tocarme un pelo te castro- dijo, pero las manos del moreno no fueron a sus cabellos, si no a su trasero, las manos del otro se entretuvieron en tocarlo todo lo que quiso hasta que la mano del tecladista se estampo en su mejilla- ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso- dijo terriblemente sonrojado**

**--------------------------------**

**-Oye K, seguro que graba en todas las habitaciones?**

**-Yes!! Mira como se quedo Tatsuha, jajaja, ese bad boy se lo tiene merecido **

**-Si, jajá jajá**

**-------------------------------**

**-Espero que no le importe compartir habitación con migo Noriko-san**

**-No, tranquilo Sakano-san**

**--------------------------------**

**-Oye Touma- llamo un infantil Ryuichi**

**-Si? Que….?**

**El rubio no pudo seguir pues el cantante te había lanzado sobre el **

**-Espera Ryu-chan, nos van a oír**

**-Solo un poco**

**-No, quítate**

**-Por que ;o;?**

**-Luego si?**

**-Yo quiero ahora ;o;**

**-Ryuichi como no me hagas caso te quedas sin chiqui-chiqui hasta los mundiales!!**

**-Ok, pero me la debes**

**----------------------------------**

**-Que buena estaba la cena- sentencio Hiro**

**-Que les apetece hacer ahora?**

**-Vamos a ver una peli de terror no da!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3. Historias**

**-Siiii-contesto alegre Suichi- cual vemos?**

**-Que tal el exorcista?- sugirió Tatsuha**

**Todos afirmaron y Touma fue por la cinta, se sentaron en el salón, la película comenzó tranquila, pero poco a poco se fue poniendo terrorífica, Suichi se agarro fuertemente al brazo de Yuki, Hiro, K y Noriko se miraban con complicidad sin prestarle mucha atención a la película, Touma y Ryuichi estaban justos y disimuladamente te cogian las manos, Sakano solo observaba en silencio, Tatsuha estaba sentado cerca de Suguru, le había echado el ojo encima a ese chico y no pensaba dejarlo ir, hizo como que bostezo y se estiro dejando caer intencionadamente un brazo en los hombros del peliverde, este estaba tan concentrado en la película que no lo noto, con la siguiente escena todos saltaron de sus asientos, Suichi se refugio en brazos del escritor y Suguru escondió el rostro en el pecho de Tatsuha, este dando gracias a la vendita película le abrazo**

**-Buena película- comento Noriko una vez esta se hubo acabado**

**-Yes, peo no es comparable con la historia que nos han contado en el pueblo cuando fuimos a comprar verdad Hiro?**

**-Cierto**

**-Y cual era la historia?- pregunto curioso Suichi**

**-Por lo visto en esta casa hace cincuenta años Vivian tres familias, un día el jardinero se volvió loco y prendió fuego a la casa, consiguieron salir todos menos un matrimonio con una hija, nunca encontraron los cuerpos y se dice que por la noche se escuchan lamentaos y quejidos de niña**

**-Eso no son mas que chiquilladas- dijo Yuki muy serio**

**-Alo mejor no- dijo Hiro- el cuarto donde dicen que murieron no se puede abrir ni con la llave, ya lo hemos probado**

**Todos se callaron al escuchar un golpe proveniente de la escalera, K se levanto y fue a la escalera y al encender la luz se vio a una persona colgada del techo, todos gritaron asustados, pero mas se asustaron cuando todas las luces se apagaron al tiempo.**

**Al poco la luz volvió y el hombre había desaparecido**

**-Esto es muy raro- dijo Tatsuha un poquito acojonado (N.A: un poquito?)- a ver si va a ver fantasmas de verdad**

**-No digas coradas Tatsuha- le contesto su hermano**

**-Será mejor que nos vallamos a la cama- dijo Touma**

**Todos asintieron y fueron a sus cuartos a dormir…. O al menos a internarlo**

**Este me ha quedado bastante corto pero espero que os haya gustado igual**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4. Metiendo miedo**

**Mientras avanzaban a su habitación Suichi miraba hacia todos lados y cogia fuertemente el brazo de Yuki**

**-Quieres tranquilizarte baka**

**-Es que no puedo, y si viene la niña?**

**-Por favor los fantasmas no existen**

**-Cállate a ver si te oyen si y se mosquean**

**-Pues que se enfaden**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**-Estas temblando- dijo Tatsuha- tienes miedo?**

**-No- mintió el otro**

**-Si lo tienes- dijo abrazándolo por detrás, noto como el otro se acurrucaba **

**-Solo un poco- admitió, un trueno sonó y un rayo ilumino la habitación, Suguru se pego a Tatsuha a causa del miedo, el peliverde levanto la cabeza, sus labios estaban muy cerca de los del pelinegro**

**Tatsuha se acerco un poco justo p ara atrapar los labios del menos, este tembló ante el contacto, un nuevo trueno sonó haciendo que los dos se separaran **

**-Ahora si que tengo miedo**

**-Entonces yo te protegeré- le dijo al oído y lo volvió a besar**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**-Ya lo tenéis todo preparado?-pregunto Noriko**

**-Casi, nos falta el ultimo toque, y ese lo pones tu Noriko-san**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Dos cuerpos se movían frenéticamente bajo las sabanas, gemidos ahogados llenaban el cuerto, unos golpes en la puerta avisaron que no estaban solos**

**-Ryu-chan…. P-para… están llamando- susurro el rubio**

**-Pues que espere- noto como el otro se levantaba- venga angelito no abras, que mas da**

**Touma sonrió y abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie, cerro y se dispuso a volver con su chico, pero volvieron a llamar, abrió enseguida la puerta pero tampoco había nadie**

**-Esto es muy raro**

**-Déjalo y ven a la cama angelito fingido- le susurro el cantante al oído**

**-Por que angelito fingido?-dijo el otro cerrando la puerta**

**-Porque tienes cara de ángel pero eres un demonio**

**Después de "Jugar un rato" Ryuichi le había quitado a Kumagoro el antifaz para dormir de Touma, después de todo no quería "pervertir" a su Kuma-chan, los dos se fueron a dormir, o eso era lo que esperaban hacer **

**Bueno como los estoy subiendo todos de golpe no puedo saber si van a poner r&r por tando es igual espero que os haya gustado **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5. Voces**

**-Me quiero ir con mi mama!!**

**Esa voz resonó por toda la casa llegando a todas y cada una de las habitaciones**

**-Que es eso?- dijo Suguru**

**-El que?- pregunto el otro mas dormido que despierto**

**-No lo has oído**

**-No, no he oído nada **

**-Me quiero ir con mi mama- volvió a repetir la voz**

**-Que quieres de nosotros?- pregunto el peliverde**

**-Pero no hables con ella**

**-Es que es la niña **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron con unas grandes ojeras, Suguru no había dormido por el miedo, y tampoco Tatsuha, Nakano había estado escondido bajo la cama, Ryuichi se abrazaba fuertemente a Kumagoro, K, Hiro y Noriko no habían parado de reír en toda la noche con las "Voces", el único que estaba fresco como una rosa era Touma, que aparte de dormir con antifaz (NA: para quien no lo sepa es un objeto con el que te cubres los ojos para dormir si te molesta la luz) cuando se dormía no se enteraba de nada**

**-Que os pasa? Parecéis muy cansados**

**-Me parece que solo tu has podido dormir- le dijo Ryuichi**

**-La bombilla de mi cuarto se fundió- dijo Hiro cambiando de tema- sabéis si en la casa hay de repuesto?**

**-Creo que en el sótano- dijo Yuki al entrar a la habitación seguido de un Suichi con graaandes ojeras mientras Hiro bajaba al sótano**

**-Otro con mala cara- Rio Touma- has dormido bien Eiri-san?**

**-Podría haber dormido mejor si este baka me dejara en paz**

**-Es que oído voces**

**-Parece que todos coincidimos en los mismo- dijo Tatsuha- esta noche hemos oído la voz de una niña, todos menos Eiri y Touma que duermen como ceporros **

**-Estáis diciendo que en esta casa viven fantasmas?- pregunto Touma**

**-SI!**

**-Pues que paguen el alquiler**

**-Claro y que bajen a desayunar con nosotros, vaya idea Touma- dijo Noriko**

**-Eh chicos- llamo Hiro desde el sótano- venid a ver esto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap6. Cementerio**

**Todos bajaron al sótano y se quedaron estáticos en la puerta, el suelo estaba cubierto de lapidas, y entre ellas destacaba una, en la que ponía "IRUMI TAKENAWA" seguido de la leyenda "Arrebatada cruelmente por las llamas" vieron la fecha del incidente, coincidía con la que les habían dicho en el pueblo**

**-La tumba de la niña-dijo Suichi**

**Todos se miraron entre si y antes de que cantara un gallo salieron corriendo, se quedaron todos juntos en el salón**

**-Como puede ser que esta casa tenga un cementerio?-dijo Touma**

**-Nos creéis ahora?-dijo Suguru**

**-Empiezo a pensar que teníais razón- contesto el escritor**

**-Donde esta K?- pregunto Sakano**

**-A ver si se ha quedado en el sótano**

**En ese momento apareció el americano muy sonriente**

**-Hello everibody!! Pacefoul an love!! No a las armas!!!- todos lo miraron sudando una gotita**

**-Quien eres tu y que le has hecho a K?- pregunto Suichi**

**-Buahahaha Kumagoro quiere que vuelva el K de antes!!!! Buaaaa**

**----------------------**

**Por la tarde cuando todos estaban mas tranquilos Suguru y Suichi decidieron ir a comprar las cosas para la cena**

**-Yuki nos vamos!!- dijo el pelirrosa**

**-La cerveza con alcohol- le dijo desde lejos y el peliverde lo apunto en la lista**

**-Pues vámonos, coge el carrito Suguru**

**Este fue a cogerlo, pero antes de tocarlo siquiera empezó a moverse**

**-Sindou-san…**

**Suichi se giro y vio el carro moverse un poco, el tecladista intento volver a agarrarlo, pero este salio disparado**

**-YUKIIIIII- grito Suichi entrando en la casa seguido de Suguru**

**-Coño, que pronto habéis vuelto**

**--------------------------**

**-Me estas diciendo que el carrito se movía solo?- dijo Touma incrédulo**

**-Si- contestaron Suguru y Suichi**

**-Y que dices? Que se lo ha llevado un fantasma?- dijo el rubio mientras los otros asentían**

**-Pues haberle dado la lista de la compra y que la hubiese echo- comento el escritor**

**-Estoy no es broma, están pasando cosas muy raras**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 7.Ahora le toca a Yuki**

**-Todo esta saliendo según lo planeado- dijo Hiro**

**-Yes!! Se han creído que he cambiando de personalidad**

**-Pero seguimos sin poder asustar a Yuki- dijo Noriko**

**-A Yuki le toca esta noche- sonrió el pelirrojo con malicia**

**-------------------------------------**

**La noche ya había llegado, como ninguno iba a poder dormir se juntaron para no pasar tanto miedo**

**Ya era media noche, Yuki se había levantado a por un vaso de agua, al salir de la cocina en el silencio de la noche le pareció oír unos pasos tras el, se paro y volvió la cabeza, nada, debió ser solo su imaginación, negó con la cabeza y siguió andando, volvió a oír los pasos**

**-Hay alguien ahí?- pregunto al aire pero nadie le respondió**

**Siguió andando, los pasos se seguían escuchando, paro un momento, estos se seguían oyendo muy cerca**

**-Si estoy es una broma cuando me entere de quien ha sido me lo cargo**

**Dicho esto termino de subir las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto le pareció ver a alguien tras el, se volvió y allí parada había una niña pequeña**

**-Me quiero ir con mi mama- dijo**

**-Joder- y con una fuerza y velocidad extraordinarias entro en el cuarto**

**-------------------------------------**

**-Pero Yuki que has visto?- dijo el pelirrosa**

**-Yo ya no se n i lo que he visto, me estáis volviendo loco entre todos**

**-------------------------------**

**-Es fantástico, esta historia se escribe sola- dijo Hiro revisando las cámaras de los cuartos**

**-Solo falta el toque final- dijo K**

**----------------------------**

**A la mañana siguiente y muy obligado Yuki contó lo que había visto**

**-Creo que tenemos que ver si en ese cuarto hay algo- dijo Touma**

**-Si, pero quien sube?**

**-Mejor subimos todos**

**Los demás asintieron y se encaminaron hacia el cuarto**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap8. El final**

**Como al parecer al que menos le había afectado era a Yuki el fue delante y también fue a quien le dijeron que abriera la puerta, justo cuando iba a tocar el picaporte las luces se apagaron y todos los otros pegaron un grito**

**-Tranquilos- dijo Yuki- solo se ha ido la luz**

**-AHHHHHH!!!**

**-Esa ha sido noriko- dijo muy asustado Touma**

**-Que hacemos?- dijo Yuki**

**-Que tal si bajamos?-contesto Sakano**

**-Alguna otra idea?-dijo sarcástico Ryuichi**

**-Nos metemos dentro?- dijo Tatsuha**

**-Mmm vamos para abajo- se decidió Yuki**

**Bajaron todos juntos sin separarse, intentando no caerse**

**-Queréis encender la luz- dijo un poquito histérico Suguru (NA: un poquito?)**

**-Tendré que encontrar un interruptor**

**Cuando lo encontraron vieron a Noriko sentada y apoyada en la pared con sangre cayendo de su boca y de su cuello, todos gritaron y corrieron escaleras abajo, intentaron abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba atascada**

**-Estamos encerrados!!- dijo muy nervioso Suichi**

**Unos pasos se oyeron venir por la escalera, se giraron y vieron a Noriko bajar por ella**

**-yo no entiendo nada!!- dijo Ryuichi**

**-Ya lo entenderéis -contesto la chica**

**-Pero esta no estaba muerta?- dijo Touma**

**-Y vosotros también lo estáis**

**-Estamos muertos!!!- grito Sakano**

**-No, yo no que sigo pagando hacienda- contesto Touma**

**-Estamos todos muertos- dijo Suguru casi llorando**

**-Vale CORTEN!!!- grito una voz**

**Todos se volvieron y vieron a Hiro con una cámara, detrás de le K Sonriendo se acercaron a ellos**

**-Habéis sido protagonistas de nuestra primera película de terror- dijo Sonriendo el pelirrojo**

**-Pero…- comenzó Suguru- VOSOTROS SOIS UNOS CABRONES!!**

**Todos se quedaron de piedra, si que lo habían echo enfadar, Tatsuha viendo lo que se avecinaba intervino**

**-Tranquilo honey- dijo agarrándolo por detrás y dándole un beso en el cuello que pareció tranquilizarle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap9. Epilogo**

**Después del casi intento de asesinato por parte de Suguru, K, Hiro y Noriko les explicaron todo**

**-Se que esto ya lo ha dicho Suguru, pero sois unos cabrones- dijo Yuki**

**-Ya os hemos pedido perdón- dijo Noriko**

**Esa noche todos fueron pronto a dormir para intentar olvidar este suceso, pero lo que no sabían es que los sucesos extraños aun no acababan**

**Suguru se encontraba en la cama boca arriba con Tatsuha sobre el**

**-Vamos- le susurro desabrochando su camisa y besando el cuello del menor**

**-Mm. Tatsu…**

**Los dos comenzaron a besarse, Suguru volvió la cabeza dejando su cuello expuesto, abrió los ojos y se quedo paralizado, Tatsuha noto esto y miro donde veía su chico viendo a una niña pequeña mirándolos fijamente, el peliverde agarro al cuello del otro y cerro fuertemente los ojos**

**A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos comento nada de lo ocurrido aquella noche, hicieron las maletas y se dispusieron a volver a Tokio (NA: no se si es Tokio, pero bueno -.-)**

**Cuando los coches se pusieron en marcha el peliverde volvió la cabeza viendo en la puerta a la misma niña de la noche anterior, aterrado se acurruco junto a Tatsuha que paso un brazo por sus hombros para tranquilizarlo**

**Mientras los coches se alejaban una niña sonriente los despedía con la mano, la verja se cerro y la figura de la niña se esfumo mientras reía**

**FIN**

Beno espero que os haya gustado este fic agradezco a todo el que lo ha leido

besos


End file.
